Love and Respect
by rainforestblue
Summary: The youngest of the Z fighters has always been seen as young, bold and whingey. Without a grandfather to guide her, she persuades Vegeta to train her under his wing. Pan soon learns that love does not come before respect.
1. The Training of Son Pan

DBGT, and any characters, whatnot, do NOT belong to me :),

Anyone into beta-reading?

* * *

A pen twirled between Pans fingers, twisting and turning with her thoughts, as she took the pen to the paper, and began to write.

_The third of March, _

_The situation could be worse, I guess. I still wish I had the guts to tell Trunks, but I think I'll know what he'll say. It will be just like everyone else. You're just a kid Pan, Just a kid. It's just a crush. As long as I stay this weak, I'll always be just a kid._

_Trunks and Goten had a good Spar today, although Vegeta had to drag them together to train, screaming insults at them about being weak earthlings. They never trained, and I realised how much it was affecting them. I could have fought alongside Trunks and Goten today, I could have stood up to one of them at least until they turned Super Saiyan. I got carried away thinking like this, and I remember calling out to them, insulting them. _

"Hey! Guys! At this rate I'll be stronger then you in a week!" Goten stopped for a moment and laughed "You sounded like Vegeta there for a moment, Pan". Trunks took that moment to kick Goten in the back of the head, sending him flying into the ground.  
"TRUNKS! I'll get you for that! Trunks just laughed in return.  
"You snooze, you lose!" Trunks laughed and resumed his defensive stance, waiting for Goten to rise.

_They found it a joke, I realised, but I'll never let them know how much it began to hurt. So I smirked, one day I would be Super Saiyan, and one day I would be respected, no longer a child._

"Trunks! Uncle Goten! Train me!" Trunks stopped and looked a bit uncomfortable "Not now Panny…" Pan looked disappointed for a moment, then grinned.

"Come-on! I want to be a Super Saiyan! I want to be able to help!" Feeling sorry for Pan, he smiled at her.

"Pan, it's not that easy…"  
"Yeah" Trunks added "It would take years…."  
"I have plenty of time, Trunks, Goten, Please?" Pan looked hopeful. Trunks shook his head. "No, Pan, I don't have any time now I'm head of Capsule Corp. Neither does Goten. We are adults now…"

_Adults, the word slowly began to cause me to cry. I didn't want them to see my cry, a feeling of shame washed over me. Pretending I didn't care, I walked back inside. I would train myself again. No-one else had time anyway. Not even Bulma's mothers cooking distracted me as I walked inside. I wasn't hungry. It was when I saw Vegeta eye me defensively from behind his stack of pancakes, I had an idea. _

"Hey Vegeta!" Pan grinned widely at the sight of Vegeta devouring Bunny's stack of pancakes, and sat down and sighed, her face resting on her hands. "I wish Grandpa was around still…he'd train me…" Vegeta paused for a minted, grunted, and continued eating. "I bet no-one could train people as good as Grandpa…" Vegeta choked on his food slightly, grunted, and continued eating. Between mouthfuls he spoke to Pan.  
"One of these pancakes could -gulp- train you better -gulp- then that low class -gulp- warrior -gulp- Kakarot -gulp-" Pan narrowed her eyes.  
"Well, my Grandpa could beat you any day!" Vegeta started to laugh "Brat, Kakarot is not coming back to train a Brat like you, live with it"

_That was the final straw. I think I snapped, I reverted back to a young teen in space, with her best friend and grandfather, searching for the black star dragon balls. Whiny and upset at everyone who poked fun at her. _

Pans bottom lip began to quiver as Vegeta swallowed the last pancake. As he stood, he heard a small whimper.  
"Aww, is the poor little Brat going to cr-"

"ITS NOT FAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRR" Pan started to wail. "WHY DO YOU HVE TO BE SO MEAN!" Vegeta clamped his hands over his ears.  
"Gah! Stop that incessant noise!" Pan ignored him.

"I WANT MY GRANDPA!" Vegeta tried to block out the noise.  
"OKAY! OKAY! I"LL TRAIN YOU! JUST SHUT UUUUUUUUP!" Pan stopped immediately, sniffing.

"Really Vegeta, you'd do that for me?" Vegeta narrowed his eyes.  
"Tomorrow. 5am. Gravity Room. Don't be late." Without another word, Vegeta strolled outside. Pan looked a little stunned as Trunks and Goten walked in.  
"Wow Pan, you made so much noise you even convinced Vegeta into training you" Goten, laughing at his niece, grabbed a drink. Trunks joined in the laughter.  
"After training with him, you'll never want to fight again, if you survive" Trunks laughed again at Pan's face.

"I WILL NOT!" Pan jutted her chin out, and walked away. Trunks just sighed.

_To be honest, I don't know what to expect. Will Vegeta be hard on me? Can I ever turn Super Saiyan? Sometimes I wish I was not mostly human. Maybe I would be stronger. I wish I was like Grandpa Goku. _


	2. Training Lesson Morals

_The Fourth of March_

_I trained with Vegeta today, I already feel much stronger. While my faith in my fighting has come back, I still can do little but think about today. It was about four in the morning when I first woke up. Although according to my mother, my alarm is loud enough to wake half of Hercule city, I still did not wake. She came into my room, distraught at woken up so early. _

"PAN, its FOUR in the MORNING!" Slowly rising, Pan sat upright and turned her alarm off while rubbing her eyes. "Pan, please tell me, WHY you set your alarm for so early in the morning?" Videl pleaded.   
"Vegeta's going to train me at five" Pan, resisting the urge to roll over and go back to sleep, tossed back the covers and headed to her drawers. It was a long time since she used her training Gi. Videl groaned.

"Pan…you know what your father will think about that..." Pan hesitated for a moment before stuffing some spare clothes into a bag.  
"I want to train Mom, I want to be strong, like Grandpa was…" Videl sighed and went to sit on the end of Pans bed.  
"I know Pan sweetie, but Vegeta isn't the most reliable person to train with." Pan was quick to interfere.

"He trained Trunks – Trunks hardly ever trains, and look how strong he is – AND – I'm turning eighteen next month, Daddy can't treat me like a child all the time…" Videl, too tired to argue, shook her head.

"You can tell him about your training session with Vegeta over tea tonight. Right now I'm going back to bed. See you this afternoon Pan." Giving her mother a hug, Pan made her way to the shower.

_I left a little late, but as long as I flew, I knew I could make it on time. It was five exactly when I opened the door of the gravity room. Vegeta had already begun training, but I had second thoughts. Nothing was like fighting with Vegeta, would he take me lightly? _

"You took your time" Vegeta scowled as Pan finally found Vegeta. _'Yeah right, I can't have been more then thirty seconds late.'_ Pan thought, while staring Vegeta in the eye. Vegeta just continued to scowl. "Ready, Brat?" Pan nodded and tossed her bag by the door, eagerly getting into a defensive mode. Before she was ready, Vegeta's fist struck her face. "Lesson one, brat, NEVER make me wait." Pan hit the back wall of the gravity room, and slid down. Her eyes narrowed, she wasn't going to lose this easily. As soon as she stood, however, it felt like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

_Vegeta had turned the Gravity on when I wasn't watching, and I had felt nothing like it. Most of the planets I visited with Grandpa Goku and Trunks had a similar gravity to earth. It was something I had yet to understand._

"What the?" Vegeta ignored her, and started to power a ki blast up "VEGETA? WHY CANT I MOVE!" Vegeta let the ki blast go and hit pan, face on. A slight shriek was heard as she tried to defend herself against the blast, but was forced back against the wall. _'I wish I was training with Grandpa Goku…'_ Pan thought _'He'd be able to help me'_. Pans eyes narrowed at the thought of grandpa Goku, and let out a scream. _'If I ever see Grandpa Goku again – I'm going to show him how strong I really am.'_ She thought as she powered up. The more she powered up, the less heavy the gravitation room seemed to be. 'He won't think I'm a kid anymore. Neither will Trunks. Vegeta smirked at her attempt and prepared another ki blast. He'd teach her how to block ki attacks better when she was worn down more. Pan was to busy to pick up the almost inaudible sound off his lips.  
"Think of it as the only favor you'll ever get from me, Kakarot."

_He beat me quickly, sure enough. But he did not rub it in. I was a small fry for him, and as far as he was concerned, I was a weakling. But instead, he helped me to my feet, and he taught me. I had never seen a remotely gentle side of Vegeta. He did not treat Trunks like that. Perhaps if he was to train Bura, he would be this gentle? However, Bura would not train for her life. She was strong enough to get away from any attacker she may have on the street and that was all she cares for. While the unexpected lesson on deflecting and defense against Ki attacks was surprising, what came next threw me away._

"You're a stubborn Brat" He Smirked. "You have what it takes to be a true Saiyan."He then narrowed his eyes"But no-one will ever take you seriously, if you need to run whining to your Baka of a grandfather for help. If you act as a child, they will always treat you as a child. You act like you're not a young brat, and they will treat you like your true Saiyan self._" _He then stood, chucked her a Sensu bean and paused. "NOW HURRY UP AND GET OUT OF MY GRAVITY ROOM".

_I am unsure what caused a sudden compassion in Vegeta. His voice was not gruff and commanding, it was softer. Somehow, I felt like something missing was filled. Did Vegeta want to train his princess of a daughter? Did they train the females on Vegeta-Sei? All I can assume is Vegeta felt what I felt. A hole inside of me was filled. I had someone to train me, who wanted to spend that time. I can only assume Vegeta had a small hole filled, too, where training his princess should be. _


	3. The Starlit Ball

_Take note of the first disclaimer._

_Authors Note: I'm currently looking for a beta reader with good English skills, is anyone interested? Leave a review if you are ;)  
Thanks for reading :)  
Ash_

* * *

_The Fifth of March _

_My father had a fit over tea last night. Mom had told Father that I was training with Vegeta and Dad was not happy. While father ranted and raved, there was a nagging voice in the back of my head telling me not to cry, not to act as I would normally to look him in the eye and ask him to calm down. What I have left of my short nails dug into my leg as I listened to him. I was too young. He gave me the impression, in ten years time I would still be too young. Mom tried to calm him down – I could take care of myself, but Father was not convinced. I wish he would understand._

"You are too young Pan! You'll end up getting your self hurt or killed!" Gohan paced the kitchen, his temples throbbing with his temper. Looking down at her dinner, Pan slowly ate and then resumed a silent watch on her Father. "Pan, I know you want to be as strong as everyone else, but you don't have as much Saiyan blood, and you are much younger. Vegeta is not a safe person to train with." Pan paused for a moment before looking her father in the eye.  
"Father, I know your worried but I'm going to be eighteen next month, and legally I will be able to -" Pan spoke as calm as she could, but Gohan was quick to interrupt.

"No, Pan. While you are living under this roof, you will be doing as I think is right for you." Gohan stated, his anger still rising. Videl uncomfortably pushed around her rice, then spoke up.

"Gohan dear, don't you think you are being a bit rough on Pan, I'm sure Vegeta wouldn't hurt Pan as bad as you think. Pan can take care of herself, you know" Gohan paced some more, muttering.

"Videl, you don't know Vegeta like I do, he was trying to kill my father once, and he still hates me and any of my father's blood." Pan tried to keep quiet, her nails dug into her thigh as her father spoke and surely Vegeta would not train her as he had, if it was a way to secretly kill her? "I don't want Pan injured or killed while training with Vegeta, she is just too young to understand what danger she is in right now." Pan dug her nails in further. If going into space with Grandpa Goku and Trunks was not dangerous, she didn't know what was.

"Daddy, I know your upset but please understand he is the only one who has time to train me, and so far he's been really good about it…" Gohan cleared his throat, his eyes ablaze.

"Are you trying to tell me you don't think I have time for my only daughter anymore? Because if that's what you mean then-" Gohan started ranting, his voice growing louder. Pan continued to dig her nails into her skin, trying to keep her voice and temper down.

"Daddy, you know I don't mean it like that. Vegeta just has plenty of time – he lives off Bulma's money. You don't like having to train me everyday, because you have enough on your plate and I understand. We both thought it would be a good idea. You know grandpa trusted Vegeta, so why can't you?" Gohan seemed red, his fist tight.

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOUR GRANDFATHER PAN, IF YOU WANT TO TRAIN WITH VEGETA, FINE. BUT I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT ANYTHING HE DOES TO YOU IF YOU GET HURT, DO YOU HEAR ME?" Pan slowly stood up looking up at her father. The hardest thing to do was not to yell and tell her father how wrong he was. Slowly walking over to Gohan, she gave him a hug.

"I understand daddy, I know you don't want me to get hurt. I'll see you tomorrow night. I'm going to Bura's after school." Pan forced a genuine looking smile and walked upstairs, calmly. Videl, mouth half open, looked in shock.

"Well, she certainly handled that well." Gohan just looked angrier and sat down, his eyes narrowed.

"I don't want to hear about it."

_I even surprised myself last night. When I got to my room, I wanted to throw everything at everywhere and fly off to Bura's house. Instead I kept my cool. Maybe training in the morning helps you get it out of your system? The vent up anger was taken out on Vegeta when I managed to get a hit in this morning. I think he was letting me. No-one spoke of what was said or done the day before and I quickly got the impression to keep my mouth closed and to follow Vegeta's orders. After an hour, Vegeta was still not finished. After I was exhausted, I was commanded to stand up. I had enough; I was tired, dirty, hungry and sweaty. I vaguely recall calling Vegeta not to order me around like I was his slave. So he laughed. Opening the door, he folded his arms. "Same time brat. Same place."_

_Another hour later after showering and dressing Bulma invited me for breakfast. Trunks was there pigging into the food while Bura was giving him a lecture on how 'uncool' his bad manners were. I had to laugh as I sat down, grabbing a bowl for myself. I had a feeling that today was going to be a good day._

"Pass the milk Trunks" Bura smiled sweetly at her brother, who in his eyes was far too busy to pass his sister the milk.

"hrm hra hrmmith Brhra" Trunks responded while chewing a large mouthful.  
"TRUNKS, will you PLEASE just PASS me the milk?" Bura looked irritated, so I took the moment to grab the milk and toss it to Bura. Bura smiled.  
"Well at someone has the decency to pass the milk" she pulled a coy look, "brother". Trunks just continued eating.

"So..." Pan started with her mouth half full. "What you up to tonight Bura? Want to go to the movies? I hear there's a really good one on at the moment..."  
"Is there anyone cute in it?" Bura looked hopeful as she spoke, a slight grin on her face. Pan sighed. "I mean, if its about the one where that couple get lost in the woods, I hear the guys really cute..." Bura, about to dive off on the subject of cute guys, was suddenly interrupted by Trunks, who had managed to swallow.  
"Bura, somehow I don't think Pan chooses her movies by who looks cute." He spooned another mouthful of food in his mouth and thoughtfully chewed and swallowed before continuing. "Not everyone is so hooked up on guy's behinds" He sniggered. Bura was silent. Pan laughed quietly, being quite used to their antics and quietly slipped upstairs to get her bag from the guestroom. Bura growled beneath her breath.  
"TRUNKS, BROTHER, IF YOU DON'T MIND BUTTING INTO ME AND PANS COVERSATIONS I THINK IM GOING TO –"  
"TRUNKS STOP PROVOKING YOUR SISTER AND BURA CUT OUT THE YELLING YOU'RE INTERUPTING MY BREAKFAST." Vegeta had appeared in the doorway and stalked down to the table, glaring at Trunks. Bura just smirked at her brother.

"Chris is pretty cute" Bura mused over her sundae. "You could always ask him to the ball." Pan looked down, doing little more then stirring her sundae into a slushy mess.  
"Every guy that asks me out, I end up scaring away" Pan sighed, remembering last time a guy had asked her out. They had walked past a girl being mugged by two older men and before her date could blink, Pan took them both on. Pan had dodged several bullets, and proceeded to bending their guns around their necks. When Pan turned to her date, he was running down the road.  
"So what, you've beaten up a few dates-" Bura started  
"I didn't beat them up! There was always a time when they started to get –"

"Or you bet someone else up, maybe you could pretend you can't beat people up at all, just ask him to the ball? You just have to play innocent and weak that's all." Bura looked rather happy with herself and took another spoonful of ice-cream. Pan just looked into her Sundae.

_There is part of me that wants to be a girl, for once. Dress up in a dress, dance with a partner at the ball. But there is also a part of me that wants to turn up in pants and a t-shirt. There is part of me who wants to ask someone I don't know. The biggest part of me wants to ask Trunks to the ball. But he still thinks I'm a little kid._

"_Trunks?" Trunks was awake, next to a snoring Goku. The next planet was a few days away, and she was getting as much rest as she could._

"_Yeah Pan?" She turned over in her hammock and looked down at him. His purple hair was ruffled, his eyes bleary.  
"I was thinking, you know how Goten is going out with Paresu?" Pan spoke slowly, as if she was thinking about her words as she formed them. Trunks looked a bit panicked as where the conversation was going.  
"Y-yeah?" He tried to make up for his stutter with a subtle cough.  
"Does he love her, I mean from his phone calls it seems all he wants is…well…you know" She turned a shade of red as she spoke, refusing to look Trunks in the eye. Trunks didn't know what hit him.  
"W-WHAT! Pan...I mean...you're only…young…you shouldn't be thinking about…" He looked flustered. "I'm sure Goten didn't mean to-"  
Pan suddenly jumped out of her hammock, and beamed. Trunks paused.  
"Great. COME ON GIRU, WE'VE GOT CLEANING TO DO" Pans sudden bid for cleaning hid her emotion. Trunks groaned as she left, exaggerating her step with enthusiasm. It was only two in the morning. _

"Who are you going to ask?" Pan suddenly looked up. Bura looked up, her grip on the spoon tightening.  
"Oh, I don't know…" Bura looked suddenly uncomfortable and attempted the change of the subject. "So how is school this year? Finding English hard?" She smiled suddenly as a male with droopy blonde hair walked through the door.  
"Bura…" Pan smirked "Who is it?" She knew if Bura was hiding something, it had to be interesting.  
"No-one, why would there be anyone" Bura smiled an award-wining smile.  
"Because you're blushing" Pan smirked. Bura, flustered, blushing or not - dived for her mirror.

_I never did find out who Bura liked. Maybe I'll find out tomorrow, it is probably the next popular guy. Although I never wish I could forget who I was, like her. _


End file.
